camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Polaroid Spectra
Polaroid introduced the Spectra camera system in 1986. It was a completely new camera line, and there was a corresponding new film. The Spectra film (called 'Image' outside North America) differs from 600 integral films in that it has a different image format: the 600 film is a square, while the Spectra film is a rectangular 9.2 x 7.3 cm dimension. The Spectra film is otherwise the same as 600 films - the ISO speed, the development method and the process remain the same. The Spectra camera series also has lenses on average better than the 600-film range; Most models use arc-shaped focusing lenses that rotate along the outer lens element to provide accurate focus rather than focusing correctly on the body. The distance between the inner lens elements. Spectra cameras are thought to take better pictures than a conventional 600 Polaroid camera. Over time, Polaroid has introduced many variants of the Spectra, but most include a 'Quintic' 125mm f/10 3-element plastic lens, self-timer, automatic exposure, and sonar autofocus; in many cases the addition or removal of user controls is the only distinguishing characteristic between models (eg the Spectra 2 has only exposure adjustment; Spectra 'E' ''only has AF, flash and lighten/darken controls and the original Spectra has these plus LCD display, self-timer and volume controls). The Spectra/Image series also has many optional accessories, such as close-up lenses, special effects filters and a "law enforcement" kit. Spectra film came with 10 shots per pack. After 10 shots, the camera went into EOP (end of pack) mode. Spectra film is also known as '''1200' or Image film in some markets, and there are high definition and grid-marked versions available, as with 600 film. All Spectra models except the Macro SLRs and the ProCam feature 125mm lenses, giving a field of view equivalent to 46mm on a 35mm film camera. Spectra Variants http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2396/2228190524_bf7b582771_t.jpg http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2025/2248312276_a2ec30da34_t.jpg http://farm1.static.flickr.com/109/261377313_9817125fc4_t.jpg http://farm1.static.flickr.com/113/369226778_ff3b80630a_t.jpg Examples of control differences Spectra Onyx Sports a semi-translucent grey body; otherwise functionally identical to original Spectra model. Spectra 1200FF Different folding mechanism to other Spectra models, featuring folding plastic bellows. The camera front is hinged at the bottom and opens vertically; similar in principle to a single-hinged SX-70 model though this is not an SLR camera. A black model known as the Spectra Blitz was marketed by the Lomography Society, but that model does not fold down. * Wider lens (100mm f/11.5, 2-element aspherical plastic). * Fixed-focus, but has built-in close-up lens for shots down to 60cm. A warning/reminder light appears near the viewfinder when the close-up lens has been selected. * Auto-flash with no ability to force on or off. * Built-in metal lens cover automatically slides over the lens when the camera is folded. * No tripod socket. * No Lighten/Darken control or other means of exposure compensation. * Shoots up to 12 exposures using the final generation of Spectra/Image 1200 film. ProCam http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2198/2248313958_9b3765fc4d_m.jpg Sideways folding mechanism, with folding viewfinder mechanism. 90mm lens - shorter than any other Spectra model made - giving a wider field of view roughly equivalent to 33mm in 35mm film format. Time/date stamp capability, autofocus, lighten/darken control and was sold with a close-up lens attachment. Macro 5 SLR Single-lens-reflex designed primarily for medical and forensic work. Five preset magnifications: 0.2×, 0.4×, 1.0×, 2.0×, and 3.0×. Three optional supplementary lenses provide 0.67× and 5.0× (contact and non-contact) magnification. The image can be stamped with the date or time. This model (and its twin the Macro 3) are the only non-folding models of Spectra-film camera manufactured. The Macro 5 has true SLR viewing (with a grid for alignment). Focus is performed by moving the camera until two light beams overlap on the subject, or until the image is sharp on the focusing screen. Twin electronic flashes can be used together, separately, or shut off. A PC socket permits use of external flash. An optional polariser reduces glare from non-metallic surfaces. An Intra-oral Dental Kit provides attachments for illuminating the teeth and gums. There are two versions. The Macro 5 SLR, with a red shutter button, takes 10-exposure packs of Spectra film and its picture counter counts down. The Macro 5 SLR 1200, with a yellow shutter button, was designed for both 12- and 10-exposure packs; its picture counter counts up. Macro 3 SLR The Macro 3 SLR is similar to the Macro 5 SLR, but offers only three magnifications. Originally offered as a lower cost alternative to the Macro 5, the asking price was US$549. (This is a stub entry and needs additional information.) Spectra Pro http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2397/2227400959_cd9f3809e7_m.jpg http://static.flickr.com/38/97139926_cb28c3c39b_m.jpg This camera was first introduced in the year 1990, and provides the greatest flexibility in terms of user control of all Spectra camera models. The key features of this camera: * Optional Manual Focusing * Time Exposures * Programmed Time Exposures * Manual Time Exposures * Back-lighting * Sequential pictures * Self-timed sequential pictures * Variable sequential pictures * Multiple exposures Before Polaroid produced the Spectra pro, Minolta licensed and marketed the same camera under the name of the Minolta Instant Pro. Depending on the film, a picture will take a while to develop or show. Links Spectra Category:US-American instant cameras Category:P Spectra Pro|Spectra